Who's Controlling Who?
by Dlbn
Summary: Seimei builds his army. But who's really calling the shots here? *Birthday fic for Siemei*


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters ad themes belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: Happy birthday, Seimei!

Second dedication: To my birth mother, aunt, grandmother, brother and sister, who are losing their home because my other brother and his wife wanted to be scumbags and call and get the house condemned for bad wiring and other things out of revenge that they're being evicted for drug use and domestic violence. Everyone is going to be pretty much homeless, but they're working all weekend (starting tomorrow) to fix it up so they won't be. May you get all the help you need and may DSS CPS and all the other three letter S-words find those two and nail their frigging asses to the wall. Thoughts an prayers encouraged, people. Its gonna take an army.

000

When he was first recruited to Septimal Moon those many years ago, he tried to ignore her existence. Ignore how she'd cling to his Fighter and call him Onii-san, ignore when she called him _family_. The only family he needed was his little brother, and the little nutjob had to realize that before she crossed a line that went without saying to never cross. Gomon advised to pretend she didn't exist, that associating with the green haired Sacrifice was almost a death sentence. He was a member of Septimal Moon for a month before the broad had the audacity to approach him directly.

"Oi, Aoyagi-kun!" She greeted, leaning into his personal space and leaning over his book. "What'cha reading?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Seimei wondered, flipping the page.

"Oh, how icy you are." The girl giggled, flopping in a chair next to him.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, Kaido? I'm rather sick of you already…"

"What crawled up your ass, _Beloved_?" She sneered. "You always a prick when people try to make friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"I'm sure your Fighter would love to hear that."

"If you're being protective of your _Onii-chan_ , that's cute, but he can handle himself."

"Not well, from what I've seen. But with Sensei and _you_ for a master, I can't say I'm all that surprised."

"And me?" Seimei closed his book, cocking an eyebrow at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me with your innocent little boy routine, you know." She giggled. "You're as see-through as cellophane. I don't buy it for a moment. You're just as sick in the head as I am." She tapped her temple. "You're going to deny it, I know. But no matter how much you deny, the more I believe it."

Seimei snorted. "A compliment if I ever heard one, I assure you."

She threw herself sideways on the chair on her stomach, leaning her chin in her hands as she looked up slightly at the sitting boy. "Bull to the _shit_."

Seimei rolled his eyes. She leaned closer.

"I know what you've done, Beloved. What you continue to do." She whispered. "You're a _murderer_." There was a sparkle in her eyes.

"If you know what I've done, then why are you wasting your breath with me, hm? Why haven't you just ratted me out to the peons we call allies?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You're interesting."

"I beg your pardon?"

She stood, brushing out her shorts. "I said, you're interesting. What's in it for me to talk to them about anything, let alone you? You're the same as me, you know. My hands aren't clean either."

"In this organization, none of our hands are. Minami's hands are just as bloodied as Gomon's."

She chuckled. "But you understand. _We_ are alike, you and me. More-so than you and that _child_ anyway." She turned on her heel and started to exit the library.

"If I didn't know any better, Chouma, I'd say you were jealous."

Her cheeks were flared with an angry pink when she turned back to him, lips poised in a pout that quickly turned into a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"I suppose I'm glad you don't know any better then, hm?" She winked, laughing as she stalked out of the room.

Seimei watched her go even as he grabbed and opened his book to get back to reading. Te greenette was insane, certifiable. But if he held a mirror up to his own psyche, he'd know that he was as well.

000

Blood splatter littered the forest's trees surrounding Seven Voices Academy, keeping it hidden from the world. Nisei was panting heavily, eye closed as a wound on his forehead dripped blood through his eyebrow and down his chin. He held onto his left arm with his right where a restriction had cut through his expensive jacket and pierced his porcelain skin. Seimei merely blinked, wiping blood off his cheek with a handkerchief. He sighed, watching the lithe Fighter as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world. It wasn't, but there wasn't much else to do but stare at the two corpses piled neatly on top of one another; the Fighter attempting with his last breath to protect his master with his body, losing both their lives in the process.

A slow clapping filled the air, making Seimei still and Nisei stand as straight as a flag pole. The Fighter looked over his shoulder and the Unit stared at one another while they tried to discern where the sound was coming from.

"I told you I could see right through your act." A woman's voice greeted as the clapping got louder.

Chouma appeared behind Nisei, making the raven whip his head around to see her. Hair hanging in his face, there was a look of pure panic on his features that she found somehow comforting. How cute, he thought she was a threat.

"Chouma." Seimei greeted stoically. "How long have you been watching?"

"Hm, a while?" She tapped her chin. "From the beginning I guess."

"Seimei…" Nisei muttered.

"It's fine…she'll keep her mouth shut."

"Is that an observation or a threat, Aoyagi?" Chouma put her fists on her hips.

"If you see through me as well as you say you do, then you already know the answer to that question, don't you?"

She chuckled. "I'm not Faceless. I can't see your true face."

"So, you lied to me." He deadpanned.

"Far be it." She replied, waving it off. "Funny for a liar to call a liar a liar. Ironic, even."

Seimei just stared.

"What is she talking about…?" Nisei wondered slowly, somehow knowing it wasn't his place but being curious anyway.

"Oh, you don't know?" She cocked her head to the side. "Aoyagi has many secrets. Like just what you two _do_ after a fight. Or should I say three, hm, _Seimei_?"

"Three…?" Nisei turned to Seimei, eyes wide. "You…"

"Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Seimei snapped, his true self showing through. "Don't think anything of what she says, Nisei. She's a liar."

"Pot meet kettle!" She laughed loudly enough that he almost feared they'd be caught. "Relax, kiddo, I won't go blabbing my mouth and getting you on Gomon's _list_. My intentions are better than that."

"What are your intentions…?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow.

He'd seen her a few times since their library encounter, but she'd never mentioned anything along the lines of intentions. Just sent him a smirk and a wink here and there, or a flick of the wrist if she wasn't in the mood to joke. Or was it flirt?

"I offer kinship." She spread her arms to show she meant no harm to either of them. "We're not like _them_. They're not like _us_. Gomon likes to pretend, likes to make you think she understands and accepts you, only to strike at your throat when you least expect it. The others are too wrapped up in their flimsy history and false senses of comradery to even _try_ to connect to the younger generation." A pause. "You understand, don't you? I won't rat on you because I'm _like_ you. My hands are as stained in red as yours!"

Seimei's eyes narrowed. "This is what you were trying to tell me, then. I must say, you're horrible with words."

"I'm not a Fighter. Words aren't my job." She grinned, head cocked to the side and eyes closed. "But if you understand, then you'll accept my proposal. I don't have the mind to plan. In fact, I'm not certain why I'm offering to be allies in the first place. But in the end, it's going to be us versus them. It's up to you to decide which side you fall into."

"You speak as though we're in a war." Nisei spoke up, flinching as if he expected to be struck for interrupting the conversation.

"We may as well be." Chouma informed. "You can feel it in the wind, can you not? Times are changing. Hell, _we_ are changing. When it comes down to it, in the end, there's going to be two sides. Which side will you take? The winners moving forward, or the losers stuck in the past?"

She didn't wait for an answer and began to stalk off like a lioness after prey.

"Whatever you're planning, Chouma…I need more details before I can commit…I have my brother to think about."

She paused in her steps, turning to look at him. "Then you understand my motivation as well. This world isn't meant for civilians."

Seimei didn't bother to question what she meant by that and let her walk away.

"Seimei…?" Nisei asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hai?" He looked at the older boy out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, Akame?"

"She said three…as if you had another…"

"It's not your business."

"Am I the only one fighting for you?" Nisei asked quietly as Seimei started to leave.

The Sacrifice paused. "That's my business and my business alone, Akame." He informed.

Nisei took a few steps closer. "Then I suppose I have my answer…"

"I suppose you do…"

"I'm better." Nisei blurted as he started walking to catch up to his master, no longer concerned with blood and wounds littering his own body. "My name is true…I'm your partner…you don't need another…"

"It's not up to you to decide what I _need_ , Nisei." Seimei gently put a gloved hand to the other's cheek. "If I decide to discard him, that's my decision. You don't own me, Akame. It's I who owns you. Remember that."

He pat the other's cheek and left the Fighter shivering behind him as his mind failed to grasp onto what Seimei was saying. The Sacrifice could feel the doubt and pain running through their bond and chuckled. His Fighter would learn right quick who was in charge and just how little say he had in things. If Chouma was right, if a war _was_ brewing, his pawns were going to have to fall into place right quick. If Chouma knew him as well as she claimed he did, then she'd know it was time for her to fall in line as well.

000

They made him uncomfortable. That was the only thing that Seimei could think of when a set of twins plopped down in front of him at a Gora café. It was the first time he ventured out into town without a Fighter present, but he supposed Chouma was company enough. No one was stupid enough to start trouble with another Unit in town that close to school, to risk exposing their world and the school they struggled to maintain and keeps secret in the clearing in the woods. It was like they were looking through him instead of at him. The female cocked her head to the side.

"I can't read him." She complained to her twin. "What about you, Keji?"

"Not a clue, Hatsu-nee." He replied, shaking his head.

"I can't read you, neither…" Seimei muttered.

Hatsuko chuckled a little, but there was no humor in it. "I guess we're alike, then." A pause. "No one can hide their true face from us." She looked to Chouma, eyes narrowed. "Why is he the exception?"

Chouma spoke as simply as if she were reciting the date. "He's always the exception."

000

How in the world a Fighter and Sacrifice could be _that_ close made him sick. When he first saw Yamamoto Hideo and his Fighter, Maiko, flirting back and forth as they sat in a garden in the school recreational quad, he almost wanted to throw up. Had Soubi not been with him and he not had any dignity, he probably would have evacuated his stomach contents into the nearest plant. It was unnatural. Fighters were tools for their Sacrifices. Not someone to make google eyes and kissy faces with while you whispered sweet nothings into one another's ears. The moment he heard Maiko giggle and saw Hideo kiss her neck, he realized he had to rip it apart.

000

If anyone was as psychotic as Chouma was, possibly more so, it would have been Hawatari Yurio. He was a blank Fighter trained at the academy like Soubi had been, raised to be a Fighter for whoever Septimal Moon deemed him worthy enough to go to. Or was it whoever they thought worthy of his ability. Yurio lay sideways on a chair, head hanging off the back of it, as Chouma and Seimei debated battle philosophy. Nisei was with his Sacrifice this time, listening only half-heartedly while mashing away at buttons on a portable game system. Every time Yurio kicked one of his legs, he'd hit the chair and momentarily distract the dark Fighter.

"Do you mind?" He asked at last, shooting a look at the light-haired male out of the corner of his eyes.

"Not in the slightest, Akame." Yurio smirked. "Pardon my boredom, I suppose."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I'm not happy to be here either, but we can't do anything about it."

"I can just get up and walk out any time I want. No one is keeping me here. I have no master."

"Right…you're a blank, I forgot…I thought you were being groomed to go with her or something."

Yurio snorted. "Chouma refuses to take another Fighter, even with hers deceased or gone off to wherever he went off to."

Nisei sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what its like…having a Sacrifice that loyal."

"I'm not the one to ask, clearly." Yurio shrugged. "Why do you say that?" He finally sat up enough to see the other and to get the blood flowing away from the top of his head.

"I'm not…just something Chouma said. Seimei won't confirm it."

"Which ironically confirms it for you."

Nisei snorted. "Well done." He went back to playing his game.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"And you don't seem to know when a conversation is over."

"When I say it's over, naturally."

Nisei glared. "I'd like to see you try, Hawatari."

Yurio chuckled darkly. "I'm sure you don't want that."

"I'm not afraid of you." Nisei chuckled. "Ironic that Fearless has more fear in one bone than I have in my entire body."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"You have friends?"

Nisei glared. "Listen…"

"Enough, Akame." Seimei stood. "You're going to suffocate us."

The energy in the room was pulsing. Nisei hardly felt it until Seimei spoke up. When he calmed down, so did the energy in the room.

"I'm going to miss my bus if I stay here any longer." Seimei informed. "We'll continue this debate another time, Chouma."

"Will do." She flicked two fingers off her forehead in a mock wave.

Seimei didn't offer any other parting words and left the library, Nisei quickly gathering up his things and chasing after him like a lost puppy. They walked down the hall in silence. Once they had cleared through the lobby and entered the cab that was waiting in the drop-off loop in front of the building, Seimei spoke.

"He's going to be useful to us." He informed.

"Who?" Nisei wondered.

"Hawatari, of course.Yurio"

"I fail to see how…unless you need a third Fighter. Collecting us like the butterflies pinned in Minami's office, are you, Seimei?"

There was a resounding slap that Nisei heard before he felt on his cheek.

"Don't compare me to him."

"My apologies…" Nisei rubbed at his stinging cheek.

Yes, a blank like Hawatari Yurio would be an asset to the _winning_ side, indeed.

The look on his face when Hideo realized what had happened to his partner spelled that of a broken man with nothing left to lose. He was on his knees in seconds, staring at Nisei like he'd just committed the worst possible sin. The dark Fighter shrugged one shoulder.

"An order from Septimal Moon." He commented. "My master sends his apologies…"

Hideo just stared for a moment, unblinking. "He can shove them up his…"

"Tch." Nisei shook his head, turning on his heel to leave the broken Sacrifice to his own devices. "I'll be sure to pass on the word…"

He joined Seimei at the other end of the courtyard. "Good luck with that one, Seimei." He told hi Sacrifice. "He's in no mood for pleasantries."

"I fail to see how that's my problem. Kick them while they're down, Akame."

Nisei huffed. "Haven't you evolved past calling me by my last name?"

Seimei ignored him and brushed past the lithe Fighter to go find Hideo. The blond was right where Nisei had left him, alone and broken on the pavement. He bent down.

"Are you going to sit there and mope all night?" He wondered. "It's going to get dark soon, you know."

Hideo glared, finding his anger in his despair. "Piss off Aoyagi…it was your Fighter that did this…!"

He took a swing at the younger Sacrifice. Seimei backed up and ducked out of the way.

"Now, now, don't go hating on us for following orders. You know how these things go." Seimei scolded, straightening up. "I'm here to offer kinship."

"Kinship? Your Fighter murdered mine on an order that makes zero sense, and you want to offer me kinship?" Hideo fell back on his ankles. "You must be out of your mind."

"So, I've been told." Seimei chuckled. "Look, I don't like how this went either. All I know is we were given standing orders and we had to carry them out. I wish there was another way around this, I really do."

Hideo just glared.

"Its no secret that we have our differences, that group and me. How I've stayed on their good side is beyond me, personally." Seimei took a few steps closer to the other. "If you're that torn up about your Fighter…I can't say I blame you, really." He shook his head. "You're welcome to join my side, you know."

"Your…side…?" Hideo's eyes sparkled with something Seimei couldn't identify. "What's your plan, Aoyagi…?"

Seimei moved to right in front of the blond and bent at the waist to look him in the eye. "I'm going to overthrow Septimal Moon."

"You're insane." Hideo breathed out.

Seimei chuckled. "As I've been told numerous times." He responded. "I'll give you time to think about it. Next time we speak, I expect an answer."

He stood and started to walk away.

"How will I find you?"

"Don't you worry about it." Seimei paused and looked at the broken man over his shoulder. "I'll find you."

He left without another word or glance back, trying to ignore the annoyed twitch his ears wanted to display when he heard the other begin to wail and weep.

It was exactly two weeks later that Seimei sought out Hideo again. Chouma had elected to join him and Nisei as they brought Bloodless his new Fighter. Seimei knocked on the front door to the other's apartment and waited with his hands behind his back.

The door opened slightly, and Hideo peered out. "Oh. You." He closed the door and undid a chain and lock. "What do you want…? What's with the party?"

"Mind if we come in?" Seimei wondered, ignoring how Hideo stared at Nisei in particular.

"Fine, I suppose…" Hideo moved back to the let the others pass.

The other Fighter nodded once as he passed the blond, bringing up the rear of the group behind Nisei. The inside of the house was moderately decorated and furnished. Hideo appeared to be watching something on the TV that Seimei recognized as popular right now but couldn't name.

"You're here for my answer, I'm assuming." Hideo told Seimei. "Let me guess. This is your merry band of your brand of crazy?"

Chouma chuckled. "My, this one's a charmer!" She giggled. "Thoughtless, seat three."

"Another one?" He glared at Seimei.

"She's on our side." Seimei informed. "Don't pay her any mind."

Chouma huffed and folded her arms, looking away. "Taking over was my idea, asshole, but yeah, ignore me."

Seimei rolled his eyes. The woman was infuriating and sometimes it was best to just ignore her.

"And you?" Hideo looked at the other Fighter. "I know you're not Thoughtless."

The other shook his head. "I'm blank." He informed, brushing his hair over his shoulder and out of his face.

The others' lips pursed into a tight line. "Don't tell me you're here to say what I think you're going to say…"

"Regretfully, I think we are already on the same page." Seimei nodded. "Hawatari Yurio; your new Fighter."

Yurio gave a flick of his wrist as a wave. "Hey."

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't need another Fighter. I _had_ Maiko…and then you…"

Nisei threw his hands up. "Just an order."

"You're a broken record." Chouma complained. "You can't change the past, and you can't bring your broad back to life. Stop moping."

Hideo glared. " _Listen_ , you…"

"Pardon, but she has a point." Yurio observed. "I regret what happened to your Fighter, I do. If you don't find me an adequate replacement, you're welcome to request another. I won't take offense." He put up his hands. "But you have to give me a chance, first. It's only fair."

Hideo grit his teeth. "Don't you preach to me about fairness. You have no idea what I've been through."

"We all know." Chouma pat him on the shoulder. "Septimal Moon has fucked every one of us over in one way or another. You're not the only one they've hurt, you know. They have a history. After all, they came from an uprising that ended in bloodshed; including bloodshed of their own allies."

"And you expect me to align myself with you people, knowing that death is inevitable. Unbelievable."

"Hey, least if you die, you can be with her again." Nisei observed, earning a smack upside the head from Yurio and a death glare from the others.

"What do you have to lose?" Seimei wondered.

Hideo folded his arms over his chest. "I made my decision long ago. You're not changing my mind…" He paused. "They…will pay for what they did to Maiko…"

Seimei smirked. All according to plan.

000

Seimei slammed the door to the library shut behind him as he sought refuge in the dimly lit expanse of room. He ripped his favorite book off the shelf near the door where he'd hid it and stalked over to his normal reading position. Reading soon made him grow even more annoyed and he threw the paperback to the floor.

"Someone's in a _mood_." Chouma sang, flopping down next to him and picking up the book he'd thrown. "Who pissed in your breakfast, Seimei?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Oh, the hostility." She giggled. "Must be Septimal Moon's fault! So, tell me, which one pissed you off? Ritsu going on about Onii-san or Ritsuka again? Nagisa just being her usual annoying self?"

"Keep my brother's name out of your filthy mouth."

"Ouch, that hurt. So, who was it."

"That girl…she grates on my nerves. Thinking she knows everything…cocky little shit."

"Girl…? Oh! Mikado!" She chuckled. "Oh, but I thought you two were _so close_."

He glared. "Can it, Thoughtless. I'm not in the mood for your mouth today."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever she did, you have two options. Grow balls and ignore it or make her pay." She stood. "Whenever you make your decision, find me."

Seimei watched her go as she tossed the book onto the table next to him. As the door to the library slammed behind her, he picked up his book again.

" _Why?" The girl asked, sobbing and bruised. "Why must you do this to me…? I thought…what we had was special…but…you…"_

 _Her captor stared down at her and shrugged one shoulder, teeth glistening in the moonlight filtering in through the window with the curtains pulled back. "Foolish girl, asking why." He scoffed. "They always want to know why. Why are you doing this? Why me? Why, why, why. My dear…" He tilted her chin up with the end of his knife. "I do this because I_ can _."_

Seimei set the book down, not bothering to read further. _Because I can_. _Why._

She always needed a why. Come to think of it, this girl and Mikado weren't so different, though one was purely fictional. The gears began turning in Seimei's head, and he couldn't help but wonder if Chouma had dropped it open to that specific page on purpose.

000

Seimei stared blankly at the broken little girl in front of him. Mikado's uniform was ripped, and she was bleeding; tears mixing with blood to create a very light pink liquid. Her crudely cut hair hung in strings around her face. The look gracing such petite, pretty features made his heart flutter as he recognized the defeat in her eyes. Her world was taken away from her with one foul order, one foul act. Of course, Akame rescinded to the shadows as soon as his order was complete, feeling disgusted with himself as he retreated into his world of computers and black-market nightmares. Mikado sniffled pathetically and wiped her nose on her arm.

"Ow…" She complained, wincing. "Ow…Seimei…it hurts…"

He blinked in confusion. "It's supposed to feel good?" He asked.

"Why…? Why would…you…?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't…what…?" She blinked, wiping away tears. "You don't have a reason?"

He shook his head. "I don't. You're always asking why, Mikado. Why, why, why." He scoffed. "There is no _why._ I just felt like it."

"But…that's wrong…!" She reached out for him, wincing as she did so. "You and me always need a reason! We agreed on that! You can't do this…! Give me a reason, Seimei! I don't _care_ what it is! Just give me a _reason_!"

He shrugged. "I said I don't have one. Foolish girl with a foolish foundation on life. You're not always going to have a reason."

"You said you understood!" She scrambled closer to him, gripping at his jacket with both hands. "Please, Seimei, I won't hate you for this…just give me a reason!"

He scoffed. "You think I care whether or not you hate me?" He wondered. "It's not my problem." He pushed her hands away.

"But…Seimei…!"

"Seimei." Nisei greeted, refusing to look at the young girl on the ground in front of them with the missing ears and the torn uniform. "We have company approaching. We should get out of here."

Seimei nodded once. "Understood." He turned. "I don't have a reason, Mikado. That's just something you'll have to live with."

"Seimei! Don't you leave me here like this! Don't you walk off on me! Give me a reason! Why, Seimei? Why!?"

He ignored her panicked cries as he and Nisei exited the classroom.

"That way." Nisei nodded. "And hurry, before Tokino shows up."

"Afraid of a little fight, Nisei? How unlike you."

"It's not a fight I'm worried about."

Seimei didn't bother trying to contemplate what the Fighter meant as they took into a slow jog down the hall and around the corner. He did have a point. The further they were from Tokino when he found his Sacrifice, the better.

The decision to fake his death and not tell anyone outside of Nisei wasn't an easy one, but it was the one that Seimei settled on. He wasn't sure if his little empire of rogues would manage to hold up after he was gone, but he'd rather they not know and be used against him should Septimal Moon not believe it. He tried to tell himself it was better this way as he tucked his little brother into bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was the last night his brother would see him alive. The last time they'd make memories and hide from their mother, eat dinner together and play video games. He swallowed the lump in his throat that told him this was wrong.

"Seimei…?" Ritsuka's small voice called out to him before he got to the door.

"Hai, Ritsuka?" Seimei didn't turn to look at him, knowing that he'd lose his resolve if he did.

"After school tomorrow, can we go to the park…? There's a flower festival…"

"Of course." Seimei gripped the doorknob. "Whatever you want to do, Ritsuka, I'm happy to do as well."

Ritsuka grinned and snuggled under the mountain of blankets, though Seimei couldn't see it. "Arigato, Seimei…"

"Anything for you, Ritsuka."

Seimei exited and slowly closed the door behind him. He made it to his own room on shaky knees. Not caring that Nisei was waiting on the balcony and could clearly see him, he dropped to his knees. The Fighter rushed into the room, tossing his expensive laptop onto Seimei's bed.

"What happened?" He wondered, kneeling at his master's side. "Are you okay?"

"Is this the right path…?" Seimei wondered softly.

"Huh?"

"Am I…doing this right…? Leaving Ritsuka behind…shouldn't I…?"

Nisei snorted. "You're sending him the _blank_ , aren't you?" He wondered. "He'll survive. You can't coddle him all the damn time, Seimei. It's not healthy."

Seimei glared.

"Its true and you know it. This world isn't made for soft people. _Our_ world is barely made for the people that are part of it as is." He shook his head. "The kid can't come with us. If you want to accomplish this wild goal of yours, you're going to have to leave behind the civilian world and immerse yourself completely into your mission."

Seimei blinked. Since when did the hacker become so insightful.

"I guess you're right…"

Nisei helped him to his feet and shoved him towards the bed. "Enjoy your last night." He practically ordered. "Come tomorrow, you won't be coming back."

Seimei nodded. "Don't order me around, Akame…" He climbed into the bed, handing the Fighter his laptop.

Nisei took it gently, their fingers brushing and bringing a slight red tinge to his elven features.

"You're welcome, Seimei."

The Fighter slipped out the balcony into the night before he could make a bigger ass out of himself. Seimei sighed. Maybe having him around to knock some sense into his doubtful mind wasn't such a bad thing.

The look on Chouma's face when she turned in her captive wheelchair and realized who was in the room with her was well worth the two year wait in the shadows of their world she gingerly stood, as if her legs had gotten worse since he'd left. She took a few slightly wobbly steps towards him.

"Seimei…?" She wondered, reaching out to caress his face.

For once, he let her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked.

"I heard there was a break in…never in my wildest dreams…" She paused. "I thought the executioner had gotten to you."

"I haven't seen Mikado since that day." He admitted. "As if she'd ever end me."

Chouma chuckled deep in her throat, but it was humorless. Whatever had happened to the greenette in his absence, it had clearly broken her.

"Why are you here?" She wondered. "How did you get past security?"

"Bloodless."

"Hideo?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised it's not Nisei…"

"He was caught after Agatsuma defeated him. I wasn't planning on leaving without either of you, but Agatsuma made it clear where his loyalty lies…I'll get him another time, when he comes to his senses."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I hate to tell you, but Ritsuka isn't going to let him go that easily."

"You've heard things."

She nodded. "Of course. I have my ears to the wall, my nose to the floor, at all costs. I haven't forgotten our mission…"

"Even in my absence."

"Even in such." She nodded.

The hand on his cheek was removed before suddenly hitting it at full force, sending his face sideways. He blinked before turning to look at her.

"That's for me being the last know you're still alive, jackass!" She huffed. "All this time…"

"I did what I had to do to ensure you wouldn't be used by Septimal Moon against me."

She huffed. "Well…that aside, I'm the only reason you even started this campaign. I should have been the first to know after Akame."

Seimei shrugged. "I did what I could." He responded. "We've captured your brother. Bloodless has him."

"But I thought you said Soubi…" Realization hit her, and her eyes widened. "What the hell is my _civilian_ brother doing here?"

"Came with Ritsuka and Agatsuma. No idea why, just that I'm going to trade him off for Nisei when the time comes."

She nodded. "Just don't hurt him…"

"They have orders to leave him unharmed. In a show of good faith."

"Good faith to whom…?"

He just stared at her. Her face tinged.

"Arigato…"

"Anything." He cleared his throat. "Let's get out of here before they find us."

She nodded. "Alright…" She followed him out of her prison and into the real world, shielding her eyes against the florescent lights of the old school's hallways.

Freedom was within their reach.

000

His group assembled around him once again in the old woman's sitting room, Seimei flipped through a book he'd started reading a few days ago. The others had fallen into complacent line upon his return. Exchanging Nisei and Kio had gone exactly as planned. Chouma wasn't the same after seeing her elder brother for such a temporary time. Once everything was done and taken care of, he promised her she could go see him. But until then, she had to stay out of sight. It satiated her, but not for long.

Hideo was typing on his computer to try and hack into something for Seimei, and Yurio-who now had his name carved into one of his cheeks-was watching with mild curiosity. Nisei was out cold on the settee, having downed enough pain killers to put a horse to sleep for the finger that Soubi had broken. Chouma was painting her nails a bright pink color. The old woman entered the room, tsking at the sight.

"A lazy day, is it?" She wondered. "You're never going to get anywhere siting on your backsides."

"After the bullshit we went through to get out of there, I think we deserve a day off here and there." Chouma complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Lazy children."

"I abhor laziness." Seimei informed her with a sweet smile that fooled anyone that didn't know him. "Are we disturbing you?"

"I plan on having company next week." She informed. "I'd prefer if they didn't stop in to see a dead kid and his psychotic army taking up residence in my sitting room…"

Seimei blinked. "Noted. We'll be out of your hair by the end of the week."

She nodded. "I don't mind assisting you, Sei-san, I really don't. don't forget that I gave you shelter when you had nowhere to go."

She looked point blank at the sleeping Nisei, who Seimei had been staying with for most of his death. They had gotten on one another's nerves to the point that Seimei had said fuck it and requested to leave and seek asylum with her instead. It had been some part of his plan to leave Nisei alone to his own devices while Seimei worked on his own plans and issues, and it had slightly soured the relationship the Unit had.

"I know."

"I just didn't expect this many people in the end…" She sighed. "Take your time in leaving. Make sure you have somewhere to go."

"I have my own place." Hideo informed. "Yurio does as well."

"It would be much easier if you just let me move in with you, you know. I only live three doors down…" Yurio complained.

"We've discussed this."

Seimei drown out their bickering. "Akame, Chouma, and I can go back to his apartment." He nodded at the almost comatose Fighter. "Just think of us as passing through; a transfer stop before the train ride home."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Don't mistake my kindness for weakness or foolishness, Sei-san. I know who you are and what you've done. You can't pull the wool over my eyes." She smirked. "But I applaud you for trying, dear."

Seimei just stared as she left.

"So, we make ourselves scare by the end of the week." Hideo shut his laptop. "I have work tomorrow, so we'll be gone tonight. I sent your information to you."

"Ah, thank you."

Hideo stood, Yurio following suit. "We'll pack and be gone within the hour."

Yurio bowed to Seimei before leaving after Hideo like a lost puppy. It was rather pathetic, that one-sided attraction. Seimei looked to Nisei. He knew first hand how being the object of our Fighter's affections was tiring when it wasn't returned. He glanced at Chouma out of the corner of his eyes as she went back to painting her nails. Sometimes he wondered if Nisei was the only one hiding their feelings.

Nisei's apartment felt rather empty without their allies around, Seimei realized. Hideo and Yurio were keeping their distance unless they were _really_ needed for something, Faceless only came around once to collect payment, and Nisei was out with Mimuro. How he hadn't groomed the blond into joining them yet, he didn't know. But he was certain there was something stopping Nisei from trying, not Mimuro from agreeing. Chouma was the only one around, munching on a sandwich while Seimei wrote up their options for their next move. He'd gotten Soubi back a week before, but the blond was holed up in the guest room and refused to come out.

"You keep sighing." Chouma announced.

"Hm?" He looked up at her, pen stilling.

"You're sighing. A lot." She repeated.

"Just thinking…"

"Planning becoming too hard for you? Should I take over?"

"If anything were to happen to me…" Seimei paused. "I'd like it for you to take charge."

She blinked. "I'm sorry. You're not planning on faking your death again, are you? This doomsday talk…"

"Of course not." Seimei tapped his chin with the pen. "I just need to be prepared for all outcomes…we're going to face Moonless soon. I need to be prepared in case my Fighters fail me."

"I won't." Soubi's quiet voice peeped out from the hallway, where he was standing. "I haven't yet…"

"I thought I told you to keep quiet?" Seimei wondered.

"Oh, Seimei, give Onii-san a break! He's promising to help you. Such a change from when you first brought him here…" Chouma piped up. "Just be happy he's going to help and not damn you to hell instead."

Soubi nodded. Seimei rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're out of your hole."

"I'm going out." Soubi muttered. "I need fresh air…if that's okay…"

"You've got an hour." Seimei responded.

Soubi nodded, muttering his thanks and escaping the apartment.

"You're feeling generous today." She mused. "Back to the topic at hand…"

Seimei nodded. "Can you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Taking over for me."

She blinked and giggled. "Seimei, I don't think you've realized, but…"

"But what…?"

She sighed. "I can handle it, thank you very much." She stated.

She stood and made her way over to him, kneeling on the chair and leaning over him. For once, he didn't feel the need to push her away. What was happening to him?

"I'd do anything for you, Seimei." She whispered, leaning close enough to kiss him. Her cherry painted lips smirked instead. "Besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this right now. You'd still be _alive_ in the civilian world, protecting your brother from your mother and all the evils of the world. Without me, you'd be stuck with Mikado and the rest of that merry band of rejects. I'm the reason you have any of this right now, Seimei. And if the world crumbles around you, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"What are you saying, woman?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, you still don't get it, do you, my love?" She giggled. "If you were to fall, everything would continue as planned. I've been in charge from the start. It's not my fault you just didn't realize it."

She climbed off before he could push her away and pressed her glossy lips to his temple. "I hate to tell you, my dear. You're nothing without me…"

Seimei watched her go into the kitchen. Her words slowly sunk in. She approached him first. She introduced the idea of a them-versus-us battle coming in the end. She told him who was a good fit and who wasn't. She approved all his decisions and choices. She was wrapped in it from the start. She was the one who _started it_ , if he looked deep enough into his memories. He made the plans, he assembled the people. He kept her hands clean, he dirtied his own.

"You've been manipulating me from the start, haven't you?" He called to her.

"Now you got it, dear." She laughed as she entered the room with a cup of hot chocolate and took a sip. "You think you're in charge, that they all follow you. But truth is, you wouldn't have any of them if it wasn't for me telling you who to go to. Hell, you wouldn't have even realized that we'd be standing together in the end, facing off against Septimal Moon and their merry band of do-gooders, if it wasn't for _me_. I'll gladly take over if something happens to you, Seimei. After all, I'm already in charge."

He watched her as she retreated towards her room, laughing uncontrollably. He just stared down the dark hallway, unaware of how much time was passing until Nisei returned.

"What's the matter with you?" The Fighter asked. "Spacing out?"

Seimei didn't say anything, just stood.

"Seimei?"

He acknowledged the Fighter.

"I'm…going to lie down…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Nisei…"

"Hm?"

"If I were to ask you who was in charge…what would you say?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Between us or this group of yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours. You assembled everyone."

"At Chouma's direction…"

"She's done nothing but sit around and wait on you to make a move." Nisei snorted. "She doesn't even help in your plans. Just goes along with whatever crazy idea comes into your mind."

"So, I'm in charge, hm…"

"Why are you asking such obvious questions?" Nisei snorted. "And what is that on your forehead?"

Seimei wiped the red mark off his forehead. "Chouma…"

Nisei put up his hands. "Hey, I don't want to know what you two do when you're alone."

Seimei glared. "I'm going to lie down…"

"Alright…I'll be out here…"

Seimei walked down the hall, ignoring the Fighter as his eyes bore twin holes in his back. Once in the bedroom, Nisei's bedroom, he lay down on the bed. The blankets swallowed him up as he pulled them over his head to block out the light and silence his thoughts. Chouma thought she was already in charge, but she didn't realize how expendable she was. He could toss any of them to the wolves, though she'd probably be his last choice, and walk away laughing. She could sleep at night with the thought that she was already in charge providing her the warmth and security of a favorite blanket. He'd throw her under the bus before he let himself fall and give her empire over to her. Nisei was right. Chouma introduced the idea of revolution, but he was the only one _doing_ anything. All the work and planning were his and his alone. She had no input or suggestion; she just let it happen. He chuckled to himself as he let sleep overtake his mind. She could think whatever she wanted. It didn't change the fact that he would be victorious in the end, with or without her or any of the rest of his ragtag team of rebels at his side. Yes, Chouma could think what she wanted. In the end, he'd rip the rug out from under her just as easily as he ripped it out from under Mikado. Easy as pie.

In the end, Chouma would no doubt learn who was really manipulating who.


End file.
